Runaway Honeymoon
by EnergeticTwilightHeart1993
Summary: EVERYTHING IS INSIDE! Vanven Yaoi, and a two-shot Chapter 2 has been rewritten
1. Chapter 1

I don't know if this is considered a co-worked fanfic because I did all the typing (like now) and she mostly pitched in the ideas. Either way, this fanfic is written by me, Warriorknight1993 (who's thinking about changing her username) and AuroratheFallenAngel (know her from College).  
Title: Runaway Honeymoon  
Summary: Vanitas and Ventus got married without their masters' blessings. They celebrate their Honeymoon in Paris, France; the city of love thanks to Terra and Aqua. During their time, not only the city's life was creating the romantic feeling, but they never felt anymore connected than with their masters. Vanven two-shot set in modern times. Rated M for safety because of sexual themes. YAOI!

* * *

The secret wedding between Vanitas and Ventus was about to start. The raven haired groom was outside waiting to see if Eraqus, Ventus's master, or his own master, Xehanort comes. The two never believed that Vanitas would propose to Ventus without their blessings. Though Eraqus believed that Vanitas is tricking Ventus in this marriage, the two young keybearers weren't even happy when their masters separate them.

Ventus always lies by telling Eraqus he was going to the store across the street. He never goes and hangs around with the Vanitas at the skating park across town, where he gets free entries from his friend Terra and his girlfriend Aqua. Once entered, he and Vanitas usually either makeout behind the admission booth, which at the same time Terra and Aqua were making out, or skate around for a bit and kiss at the end of the day. Now Vanitas was different. Xehanort is usually the whole 'must have your cellphone on and be home by your curfew' sorta old man; almost like a father. When he noticed that his own student is out around the town and not training, he hunts the boy down and brings him back home. Ordinary, Vanitas would usually jump out of his room window and return to his original spot to hang out, but Xehanort found that out and locked the windows for good. At night, when his master is asleep, Vanitas sneaks to the front door, locks it and spend the night over at Ventus's place.

Ventus will never forget the day that Vanitas proposed to him. He got a text from Terra telling him to come to the rose park near the fountain. So, like any other good boy, he followed the text and saw Vanitas only wearing a black tuxedo standing by the fountain. His face went light pink when he notices the raven's body structure under the clothing. He slowly walked up to Vanitas, before his soul was stared down by those golden eyes of his lover. Vanitas chuckled when Ventus almost tripped from a tree limb. Once the two were close to each other, Ventus splashed a little bit of the fountain's water to Vanitas's face, which caused the upper part of the tuxedo to be wet. The raven kneed down to Ventus with one knee, and held out a wedding ring saying these important words to his lover: "Will you marry me?"

At first, Ventus thinks that Vanitas was doing drugs that makes him dizzy and couldn't take back what he said. But with the ring already in his finger, Vanitas wasn't kidding. Like any other soon-to-be wife, he answered yes and showers his soon-to-be-husband with kisses across the face.

But that's like only five months ago. When the course was cleared, he whistled the guests to come inside the church. Most of them were old friends. Like Sora. Sora and Vanitas may look identical, but the two has totally different options in life. Sora's idea was that everything would be at peace and harmony. But Vanitas thinks that no matter how much you do something, the world would still remain the same. Of course, Sora will always have Riku, his boyfriend, and Kairi, his friend that paired him up with Riku. Roxas and Axel came being a couple too. But they first met when they apply for a job for Xemnas. It seems that everyone was here. Well, both groom and bride didn't want their masters to find out.

"Well...this is it," murmur Vanitas, covering his tattoo with Kairi's blush makeup. "I've propose to my lover, and I have to go through it with everyone watching me."

He ran up to the altar with Terra next to him. Well, Vanitas asked the man to be his best man. And when he and Aqua get married in a couple of weeks, Vanitas promise Terra to be his best man. Soon he saw Aqua, who begged him to the flower girl. Well, flower woman, but you get the picture. And then the bridesmaids: Roxas, Sora, Demyx, and Saix, started to march with their perfect matches, which were Axel, Riku, Xigbar and Xemnas. Vanitas stayed calm before he heard the bridal march music starting to play. He couldn't believe what Ventus was wearing. A strapless dress that ruffles downward. Two long gloves covered his hands and a diamond encrusted bracelet around his right wrist. For the first time, Ventus was wearing high heels, but will go to flats during the reception. His face was covered with a veil which was held by two sets of roses on top of Ventus's head. Vanitas was wearing a traditional groom tuxedo with two studded diamond earrings. He never forgets the screaming agony he suffered getting his ears pierced for his wedding day.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked Vanitas when they reached to the piercing place, "what if you get a nasty hole in your ear?"

"I'll suffer through it. Only for Ventus."

He entered and right away the owner known as Vexen saw him. The raven was placed on top of the piercing chair and one of the workers came with a simple earring for starters. When the thick metal tip was sinking into his ear, he bitten his lower lip and felt a blood vessel being popped. Once his left ear was pierced, the guy when to the other and repeated the same process. But the second time, his lower lip started to bleed, but he remembers why he was doing this.

_It's for Ventus. It's for Ventus._ He thought in his head before his right ear was pierced.

He got outside to see Ventus smiling to see not only his lover, but his ears pierced. Vanitas promised himself never to pierced any part of his body again. Ever!

Back to the present, Ventus was next to his lover's side. Vanitas smiled to see that young Roxas was getting board and started to play with is fingers. Axel laughed before Aqua was at the altar. She read over the book as Ventus rubbed his eyes to dry out any tears that were coming out of his eyes. When Aqua asked Terra to give the two their rings, he gave them to Vantias.

"Repeat after me. I, Vanitas," Aqua continued on when Vanitas slipped the ring on Ventus's finger.

"I, Vanitas."

"Take Ventus."

"Take Ventus."

"To be my wedded wife."

"Wife?!" Ventus blurred out, interrupting the two.

"You are wearing a dress, Ven," said Terra with Axel and Riku laughing in the background.

"To be my wedded wife." Vanitas continues what Aqua told him.

"In sickness and in health."

"STOP!" A voice boomed in the church halls and the doors flew opened.

Vanitas and Ventus were frozen in place when Eraqus and Xehanort entered into the scene. The bride went behind Terra for protection and Vanitas grabbed the sword hanging from the wall. The two masters grabbed their swords and charged through the red carpet to the groom. The raven blocked both masters' attacks, but Ventus started to fight back. Eraqus was shocked when Terra and Aqua started to help with Vanitas. The two stopped, seeing Ventus slipping the ring to Vanitas's finger.

"What is this?! A wedding?!" Eraqus asked before he grabbed Ventus's arm.

"Let him go! You and Xehanort are the barriar between me and my love! Aqua, skip to the part that I can show them our love!" Vanitas then grabbed Ventus's other arm.

"By the power invested in me, I pronounce you hus-"

"Vanitas stop!" Xehanort said seeing the golden eyes shifted to him. "Do you really love him? So much for this?"

"What are you doing?" Eraqus asked before he got the 'play along' look from the other master.

"Vanitas. There are millions of fish in the sea, and you pulled out this one from the water. Who is also Eraqus's student. You're young. Only nineteen and about to married. Vanitas...are you in love, or not?"

"I am in love, master. You're just a barrier. Please...let me at least show you."

"Fine...Aqua continue."

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Aqua said hiding behind Terra.

Both masters were shocked when both Vanitas and Ventus kissed to seal their future together forever. Sora, Roxas and Demyx cried on their lovers' shoulder. Aqua and Terra were hugging. Kairi was crying with the ukes. Vanitas never felt loved before. Started with a simple kiss, he felt a connection to Ventus, and now this, their wedding kiss. Both pulled away, pronouncing their marriage to everyone. Vanitas picked up Ventus bridal style to see many of the guests throwing rice to the couple. Few threw rose petals. Both ran off to the limo near the church, seeing Zack opening the door. Ventus was the first one to enter, then his husband. Zack knows where they want to go.

"Next stop Paris, France; the city of love!" Zack said seeing the two in a lip lock again.

Vanitas became sneaking and slipped his free hand under the dress. He felt the white lacy underwear with his thumb pressing the length's head. Ventus's gasped and release his kiss before slapping his husband across the face.

"Vani! No, no! Wait until we get to our hotel!" Ventus roared out when he felt Vanitas's teeth nibbling at his ear.

"What? I can't wait...it takes at least eight hours to get to Paris. We can waste time now...or we can actually stop at London. Your choice."

"Fine..."

Vanitas smiled before he lifted up the dress to see his wife's panties he wore for the wedding. He removed his lover's underwear to see the waking length almost harden. Ventus moaned when he felt his tip being licked and swallowed. The warm wet cavern from his lover's mouth was driving him insane. He grabbed the wine countertop near the two when he felt his shaft being licked.

"Ohh...Vani..." His eyes started to water.

Zack heard Ventus's voice through the thick white plastic behind him and pulled up the black covers all around to protect the children around them. Vanitas started to bob his head after a few seconds of actually sucking. Ventus started to pant. He tried to reach for Vanitas's hair, but the other pulled the dress over his head. Ventus could feel his thighs being clawed down by his husband's fingernails. He slipped his fingers over Vanitas's jacket and removed it to show the sleeveless dress shirt under it. Normally it would be a long sleeve dress shirt, but Vanitas cut off the sleeves because of the weather. He then brushed off the makeup that covered his lover's tattoo, which was a heart with Ventus's name on it. Having no noise reduce what so ever, Zack pulled out his headphones and plug it to his GPS.

The windows became foggy from Ventus's pants as Vanitas's speed increased. Even the headphones weren't doing their job when Ventus screamed out his lover's name. Zack had just about enough. He blasted the radio loud (too bad it was romantic music). Vanitas heard the song. It was odd to hear the same song from his Ipod. But it didn't matter anymore, he has Ventus in his arms, and that all it matter. He slid downward until his couldn't hold it in anymore down his throat. Ventus couldn't hold it in any longer. His nerves glowed like the rising sun. One thrust down Vanitas's throat and his load was released into his lover's system. It may cause Vanitas to gag a bit, but he swallowed with no time remaining. He saw his wife panting heavy and sweating under the dress. With one pull down the zipper, the entire dress was removed to see Ventus exposed to his lover for the first time.

"Ready?" Vanitas asked, giving a small kiss to the cheek.

"Please...be gentle."

"I will."

Vanitas removed his dress pants and boxers. He lifted up Ventus's leg and lined up his tip to the entrance. With a kiss on the lips, he slowly entered. Ventus felt a extreme form of pleasure when his love entered. When he felt relaxed, he nodded and Vanitas went deeper. The raven then speeds up. Ventus started to sweat, pant and moan with each thrust Vantias created. He shouted his love's name when his prostate was hit: "VANITAS!"

Vanitas continues to thrust harder and deeper to create a romantic atmosphere between them. He gently kissed Ventus on the lips to show how much he means in his life. Ventus grabbed Vantias's dress shirt to come closer. He felt Vanitas's hot breathes coming out in each thrust and grunts. He gently kissed his lover's cheek and lay back down on the limo's floor with Vanitas hovering above him. Vanitas started to feel Ventus getting tighter. He continue to thrust deeper and harder; hitting the prostate rapidly to make his love's nerves glow and breathes becomes labor.

"Geez Ven...you're tight!" Vanitas grunted out.

"Well maybe I'm so damn close!"

Zack couldn't even think straight. Between the two newlyweds and the radio, he was about to burst and yell. He eventually stopped the radio and continues to hear Ventus screaming out Vanitas's name.

"Well...it's better than the load of crap on the radio." Zack murmured when he saw the Eiffel Tower through his front window. "Arriving at Paris in fifteen minutes!"

"Oh god Vanitas! Oh god!" Ventus started to lose it. He sprayed his cum all over their chest and thighs. Vanitas wasn't far, and with one final thrust, he filled up his love with the white substance. He kissed Ventus gently before removing himself out, sitting next to his wife for comfort. The two were sore, but their love was far stronger now that's out of their system. Ventus got up from the floor and sat next to Vanitas to see Paris's landmarks across the horizon. The raven grabbed his pants and jacket to re wear them when he ask the manager of the hotel their reservations. Ventus quickly re zipped his dress and hid his panties inside Vanitas's pocket.

"Naugthy Bride you are." Vanitas smirked, kissing Ventus's lips.

"You re a naughty groom...but that's the groom I like."

"And we're here!" Zack pulled over to the hotel's lot to see the bag claimer person sitting on the bench. "That will be ten thousand munny!"

"Actually...for putting up with us, here's fifteen thousand. Keep the change." Vanitas handed in the munny to Zack before they saw him driving back to the limo shop. "Well then, tomorrow morning is the start of our honeymoon."

"Can we rest? I'm so tired from today." Ventus said rubbing his eyes.

"Of course...my wife's word is the law."

* * *

Good? Bad? In between? I have to say...this is one long Kingdom Hearts idea we can think off. Please review... XD  
I suck at a sex scene no matter what TT_TT  
We feel bad for Zacky here...


	2. Chapter 2

Great...the second chapter...there's minor Clack (ZackxCloud), but this is still Vanven.  
Ideas (c) Warriorknight1993 and AuroratheFallenAngel  
Kingdom Hearts (c) Disney/Square-Enix  
Who's typing this time?: Warriorknight1993 (Still... -_-`)  
STILL EXPECT SEX! XD

* * *

Morning had set for our two lovers, Vanitas and Ventus. The sunlight had creep up to the raven's face, causing the man to wake up before his love. Only wearing his wedding pants, he walked out of the Victorian bed with the frame decorated with flowers carved around it. He opened the glass doors that opened to the balcony. It was perfect. The sky was just sunrise yellow. The grass was greener than theirs back home. The people were out. He grabbed his black jeans and dark red shirt and began to take a shower. Ventus woke up to see the doors opened and the showers running. He closed the doors to remove his dress, still completely naked from last night. He grabbed his boxers and clothing, which were a pair of shorts and a tank top, and quickly covered himself with it. Vanitas came out of the shower with his clothing on and his hair covered with the towel. With a quick scrub, his hair bounced back to its original shape, along with his extra hair tied into a ponytail.

"So...what do you want to go eat at? Munny is not an option for your honeymoon, Veny." Vanitas said getting his ponytail to the right side.

"Why not that cute little bakery down by the streets? I hear some great reviews there."

"Whatever you want, dear. Whatever you want."

The two went to the lobby area to see Zack flirting with the blonde manager named Cloud. They giggled to see that the black haired male was rejected and cried in the corner near them. Zack saw them laughing, but he looked away before he felt his shoulder touched by someone. It was Cloud. Their eyes were locked. Soon something awkward came in between the two men, Cloud gently pressed his lips to Zack's. Vanitas saw the whole thing with his love. The giggling blond hugged the two lovers before Vanitas came into the scene.

"Did you two saw that?!" Zack asked hiding his blush with his black turtleneck.

"Yes...and it was adorable. You two should come with us to the bakery." Ventus was still hugging Zack by the neck.

"Geez, that's great, but I have to go!" Zack ran full speed to the exit. "Thanks anyway!"

"Come on, Zack can wait. Don't you want to go before it closes?" Vanitas was then dragged outside the city's marble stone streets.

Ventus, being full of energy like always, was dancing around every single lamp pole like any girl in the city. Vanitas saw that many of the people were drinking coffee around eight o'clock. He felt a jolt of energy when a passing pedestrian spilled his coffee on his lap.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry sir! Please-"

"Its...fine..." Vanitas said with the steam covering his face. "I...needed that."

He and Ventus arrived at the bakery with no time flat, almost close to ten minutes passed eight. The raven husband went to the bathroom to clean up the coffee stain on his jeans. He glad he brought a stain stick because warm water plus paper towels treatment weren't doing their job! He removed the lower clothing, leaving him in his dark red boxers. With the amount of the soap and detergent, the stain was lifted away and he quickly put them back on.

Good. I don't want anyone think I wet my pants. Vanitas though before he saw Ventus with a large Danish. "Holy cow, how big is that Danish!?"

"Like only five inches."

"Five inches? More like thirty centimeters!"

The two split the large pastry into fifteen centimeters, enough for the two of them. The two arrived at the park within five minutes from the bakery. Before long, Ventus saw two people trying to mug a defenseless woman. Vanitas jolted to from his lover and fought against the muggers with his love pulling the girl away.

"Are you ok?" Ventus asked to see the woman's face almost beaten up. "Do I need to-"

Ventus' sentence was cut short when the woman kissed him on the lips. The raven saw the event on fold. If it wasn't a national law, then Vanitas would have punched her. But she broke it to see it wasn't the person she knows.

"Oh dear!" She covered her face to see Vanitas glaring at her. "I didn't know...I'm so sorry! I'm Namine or Roxas' ex girlfriend. I thought you were him and come to the rescue."

"What?" Vanitas rolled up his sleeves as if he was going to punch Namine. "You think my Venty is Roxas? Well...they do look alike. I can even image Axel trying to flirt with Ventus and think he's Roxas."

The three laughed at Vanitas' comment. The two said their good bye to the girl when she left the area. Vanitas grabbed his lover by the arm and walked up to the Eiffel Tower to see most of Paris. Ven awed from the view. The raven looked at the restaurant that he reserved before they arrived. Unnoticed, Ventus slipped from Vanitas' sight and walked down to find Namine. That isn't when he was captured by the three muggers who attacked Namine.

"Let me go!" Ven shouted to the red haired mugger.

"Screw you! Your ass is mine today!"

The blond saw his arm being twisted behind him by a silver haired mugger and his wedding brand removed from his right index finger. He attacked one of them before he was tackled hard to the ground. He tried to get up to only have a sharp object pinning him to the ground by his hands. The red haired male chuckled before he smacked his lips on top of Ven's. Ven tried to push the male off, but another sharp object has strike his free hand and was pinned to the ground. Even if he could remove them, the blood from the hands will sweep out fast and might lose his life. So...in order to save both his life and hands, he let the mugger take him. No choice but to be raped...

Playing with his brand, he saw Ven completely gone and panicked.

"VEN!" He shouted to see the three muggers that hurt Namine. "Damn...them again!"

He ran to the ally the three muggers came from. Before he could be in shock, he saw Ven almost like he was beaten and bloody. He ran to his lover's side to pick the blond to his back.

"Ven, what happened?"

"Well." Ventus coughed out a bit of blood. "I was trying to find Namine again so we can hang out, but the three came out of nowhere and started to beat me up." The blond held to his husband tight and crying his eyes out. "They took everything from me, even one raped me...I was so defenseless without you."

"I'm here...shh...I'm here...don't cry." Vanitas hugged his wife to comfort him. It seems so odd for three men to rape Ventus for only thirty minutes. "What they take from you?"

"Most of my munny, my pride, and most importantly." He started to cry again. "My wedding ring."

"WHAT?!" Vanitas got up and cracked his knuckles. "I'll go hunt them down. Return to the hotel...once I take care of them...we'll go to dinner."

"Wait." Ven held on to his husband's legs. "What if I lose you? I don't want to be a widow at an early age."

"I'll be fine...just watch out and return to the hotel."

The raven saw his lover running back to the hotel. He creeps to the muggers hideout to see the men's hair colors: Silver, Red, and light blue. Vanitas crawled on fours to get entrance before he hears someone talking.

"Man that Ventus guy really was a wimp." The silver haired one said holding the wedding ring.

"Yea and raping him was good too...so tight and warm." That comment caused Vanitas to grind his teeth.

Vanitas rammed himself into the room with rage in his eyes. The three males saw the raven haired teen with a laughing look at his face.

"Hey, Isa." The silver haired male said to the light blue haired one, now known as Isa. "Are we going to let this teen defeat us?"

"Indeed. He's nothing more of a common folk around here."

"Oh...I'm no wimp." Vanitas snarled at the group. "I'm Vanitas, apprentice to Master Xehanort!"

The three trembled to hear his master's name. Vanitas grabbed the nearest sword in front of him and show the group the silver blade. Ventus was already ready for the dinner at seven before he saw the holes in his hands. He quickly grabbed the medical tape, which he thought was pointless, and wrap only two layers around the palms before heading out.

Vanitas wasn't in the right place. Isa and his friends were attacking him in different directions. For a pair of criminals, they sure get points for tactics. Vanitas thought to see Isa and his friend, Lea, about to attack him from his left and right. He dodged and the two impale their weapons to one another. The silver haired one named Repliku (Its Riku's replica from Chains of Memories) looked at Vanitas and just grins.

"What's the point of killing us?" The man asked to the raged apprentice.

"Because you three attacked and raped my husband! I'm here to avenge his lost!"

"Oh...that Ventus guy?" Repliku laughed. "Easy to be control once we pinned him to the ground."

"I don't care! I love him, and you re going to regret you have met me!"

Both clashed swords. Well Vanitas has the rusty sword with the other having a band new blade. Vanitas grabbed Isa's claymore and charged straight to the other male. At the restaurant, Ventus was waiting to see if Vanitas would come. He sighs after five minutes of waiting before Namine caught him.

"Ven!" She cried out hugging the male. "You don't look well."

"Yea...those damn muggers got me too. If I was tough like my love, then it would never happened."

"Oh no, what they take from you?"

"One...my pride. Two, my wedding ring. And three," Ven kneed down and cried again. "My virginity."

"You bleed?" Namine saw Ventus' hands bandaged up.

"Yea...both hands and hole. Look...I told Vanitas...and he was thinking about murdering the three."

"Murder? Isn't that an assassin's job?"

"I didn't know Vanitas' occupation. He is Xehanort's apprentice."

"Xehanort?!" Namine gasped to hear that name. "Xehanort is a master assassin and an con artist. Vanitas was adopted when his parents were killed. But his childhood was sealed away by someone with blond hair and blue eyes. But he was adopted by Master Eraqus. Rumored had it that if the two were to get married, then their childhoods will be forgotten and Vanitas will be kind and gentle for the other child."

"I'm glad to hear that tale. If he forgot his past, then...I changed him."

"Correct." Namine smiled to Ven. "You changed Vanitas. And now that you two are married, your childhoods are gone!"

Ventus could only smile to see a child with blond hair like his and someone with raven hair like Vanitas playing at the playground. To Vanitas, him and Repliku were still breathing and fighting. Vanitas didn't have most of his limbs torn off like the other. Those piercing soulless green eyes glared at the amber gold. Like a samurai duel, both charged at one another and swing their swords at the same time. With no scratch on him, Vanitas stood tall with Repliku having a large cut through his chest. The raven walked up to the other male before cutting the head off. He slumped to the wooden floor with his eyes crying out.

"Damn...this isn't what I want!" Vanitas screamed out his rage and sadness. "They took my love's ring and raped him, I know...but actually killing them...That's my master..."

He got up with his clothes a bloody mess and most of his body was scared. He could never be a good assassin like his master, his father...his...adopted parent. He s now starting to remember. His true parents were murdered...and he was the lone survivor. Then Xehanort took him in...and made him his apprentice. Now he really glad he got married at age nineteen! He grabbed the ring from the table and wore it around like a necklace. But, in order not to be his master, he has to do the unthinkable. Murder himself? Nope, that will make Ventus a widow.

"I got it!" He shouted out an idea. Grabbed the smaller sword from the table, he cut across his face. His blood sweeping from the scar and into his mouth. He tasted it, and tasted death. It was too much from his master. He wrapped part of his face with medical tape before looking at his watch.

"CRAP! I'M LATE!" He ran across the city to the hotel entrance to get kicked out from his appearance. "Hey! What the hell?!"

"I'm sorry sir, but because of your bloody appearance, we can't let you in."

"But you got to hear me out! My wife was mugged and raped by these three muggers and I killed them to get his ring back."

"Such a courageous tale out of love...you may return to your room."

"Thank you..."

Vanitas went into his room to see Ven sleeping in bed with nothing on. He run his bloody hand across Ven's face to almost stains his blushing wife. He stepped into the shower and turned on the hot, steaming, water. Removing his bloody clothing, he stepped into the shower stall. Everything was different in Paris then back home. After taking a quick shower, he saw Ven waking up to see the night sky.

"Where were you? You skip dinner." Ven said before he spotted his brand around Vanitas' necklace. "You went and fought the muggers?"

"Yea...I came back bloody...and I saw my master in me today. So...I did this," he removed the medical tape to show Ven the scar he gave himself. "I gave myself this scar so I won't be like him. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course...you re my husband, Vanitas, and I won't care of a ring; as long as I'm with you...I'm fine."

The two kissed before the raven pushed his love to bed. Ven broke it to lick Vanitas' scar, letting his tongue slide with the mark. The raven purred before kissing his wife's neck. Ven's fingers touched the rough surface of the scar. It seems that he was so touched by Vanitas' mark. A story of true love conquers all. Vanitas continue to kiss lower before giving his special treatment to Ven.

"Are you still sore from the rape?" Vanitas asked to see Ven nodding no. "Are you sure?"

"It just...I missed you. Just do me."

"Ok...just to make sure you don't bleed." Vanitas put two fingers inside Ven's mouth. "Lick."

Ven did what he was told. Let his love's fingers being soaked by his own saliva. The slim and flat tongue slide when Vanitas removed his fingers. The raven lifted up one of his love's legs to get his slippery fingers inside Ven, who in reaction flinched in pain.

"Are you ok?"

"This is just...weird." Ven answered from his closed lips.

"You'll get used to it."

Vanitas was scissoring his fingers inside his love's inners. So smooth like silk, he brushed over Ven's prostate, which made the blond mewed in a lustful way.

"Oh Vani." Ven moaned with his back staying flat with the sheets. "When are you going to take it off?"

"Take what off?" Vanitas looked at his towel around his waist, "oh...this...wait until I'm harden enough to show you."

He continues to thrust in and out of Ven with his two fingers until he saw the tight muscle relaxing. He smirked once again. Surly Ven wanted him since the muggers attacked. Removing the black towel around his waist, Ven blushed to see the sight of his husband's manhood.

Jesus, he's huge. But he did go inside of me once...maybe I wasn't really paying attention to his size back then. Ven though to see the pulsing and harden crock.

"Ready? Just yell if you re in pain." Vanitas lifted up Ven's other leg over his shoulder and slowly entered.

Ven muffled his voice when he felt his hole being tighten again since Vanitas' entrance. When the raven saw the blond nodding to continue, he slowly started to increase speed. Ventus tried to relax, but he felt his own cock being pumped by his lover that harmonizing with the thrusting.

"Ahh," Ven moaned after a short three minutes. "Vani...Vani."

"Ahh...ahh...Ven." Vanitas moaned with his love, well almost.

Vanitas thrust even faster, and so did his pumping. Ven was sweating and deep red because of Vanitas' rapid assault to his prostate. As the raven increased his speed, he gripped to his lover's waist to make sure he hits Ven's prostate every time. Ven couldn't take it anymore; he shoots out his seeds on both stomachs and on Vanitas' hand. The raven wasn't far as he thrust in for the final time to release his load inside Ven's entrance. Vanitas release himself to see Ven's eyes lost its light and collapsed in his arms. He grabbed the blanket under them and wraps it around them for a tight embrace.

"I'll protect you, I promise." Vanitas whispered before heading to a deep sleep...until the T.V screen started to play a breaking news story.

"This is a breaking news story! Featuring Firion at the spot! Hey Rosebud, are you there?!" The main news anchor asked to the silver haired male at the same spot Vanitas killed the muggers.

"Yes, Tidus, I'm here." Firion answered to the other. "Well...the famed muggers known as the Dark Three were murdered today at around five in the afternoon. Our sources don't know the murderer's name, but we got a description of the person. He has spiky raven hair with golden amber eyes. His body structure is mostly muscle similar to the gang's leader, Repliku. If anyone spotted this man, call the police. He is charged with a fine of thirty thousand munny for first degree murder. I'm Firion signing off..."

Vanitas couldn't watch the rest of the news. He was spotted, but to who? No matter, he has to runaway again. Even if he was caught in a different country, he wants Ventus to be in a safe place. Ven started to stir from his side. The raven kissed his love on the forehead before returning to sleep.

* * *

Again, not perfect. But I was so scared that I'm writing this during college (one of my classes is cancelled so I can finish this story!) Thank you for reading my first Vanven two shot M story! And thank you for the reviews, favs and follows...this really wanted me to continue writing for this paring. Thank you XaccemFlare for finding a few of my mistakes and correcting me. This is the rewritten part...Also I've been listening to some Final Fantasy music. Anyone wants me to write a sequel to this? :D


End file.
